123115 - Why
12:03 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 00:03 -- 12:03 AT: >oc heliux. ɔo< 12:03 AT: >oc Why. ɔo< 12:04 AT: >oc Did you not hear me repeat myself for the thousandth time that Bothwell was trustworthy? ɔo< 12:04 TT: ... 12:04 TT: yes i did. 12:05 AT: >oc Then why. ɔo< 12:05 AT: >oc Did you do that? :) ɔo< 12:05 AT: >oc Was I not clear enough? ɔo< 12:05 AT: >oc That he was being truthful? ɔo< 12:05 TT: didn7 like 7he 7imeline 12:05 AT: >oc What the one he came from. ɔo< 12:05 AT: >oc Or this one. ɔo< 12:05 AT: >oc Or the one where Lorcan is dead because guess where we are. ɔo< 12:06 TT: 7heyre 7he same now 12:06 AT: >oc Yes. They are. ɔo< 12:06 TT: was 7rying 7o aVoid 7ha7 12:06 AT: >oc Why does no one respect choices around here. ɔo< 12:06 AT: >oc I don't even know if I can look at your yellow text right now. ɔo< 12:06 AT: >oc Or talk to you. ɔo< 12:06 AT: >oc Why am I pestering you. ɔo< 12:06 AT: >oc Oh. ɔo< 12:06 AT: >oc Because I'm pissed. ɔo< 12:06 TT: 7ha7s fair 12:06 AT: >oc And there's a head in my ceiling. ɔo< 12:07 AT: >oc You better hope Nyarla doesn't find out right now. ɔo< 12:07 TT: i 7ried 7o 7elepor7 her 7o safe7y because i didn'7 like 7ha7 7imeline 12:07 AT: >oc Serios left after you what are the chances you think of him finding out? ɔo< 12:07 AT: >oc The one where she's dead? ɔo< 12:07 TT: and oh wow did i fuck up 12:07 AT: >oc Or where Nyarla pulls a coup? ɔo< 12:08 TT: mos7ly 7he nyarla one bu7 12:08 AT: >oc Because Lorcan's death was supposed to stop that. ɔo< 12:08 TT: yes 12:08 AT: >oc YES ɔo< 12:08 AT: >oc And Lorcan is supposed to help STOP THAT. ɔo< 12:08 AT: >oc She could've had a PAINLESS death Heliux. ɔo< 12:08 AT: >oc What the FUCK. ɔo< 12:09 TT: if i didn7 7hink i fucked up, 12:09 TT: i wouldn7 be running 12:09 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 12:09 AT: >oc Where are you. ɔo< 12:09 TT: h ah 12:09 TT: no7 saying 12:10 AT: >oc Do you think I don't know the best hiding places in my own hive? ɔo< 12:10 TT: no7 now 12:10 AT: >oc Or I couldn't show you a better one? ɔo< 12:10 TT: whos 7o say im in your hiVe? 12:10 AT: >oc Yes because exploring an unfamiliar place sounds so like you when there could be imps running around. ɔo< 12:11 AT: >oc So. Heliux. Where are you. And would you like a better hiding place? ɔo< 12:12 TT: and i wan7 7o s7ay in a hiVe full of angry higherbloods 12:12 TT: where would i mee7 you 12:12 AT: >oc Consider: The tyrian is offering a better hiding place. ɔo< 12:13 AT: >oc The study where we exited my closet. ɔo< 12:13 TT: ... 12:13 TT: i 12:13 TT: im 12:14 TT: 7ell acenia wha7 happened, alrigh7? 12:14 TT: especially since you know my mo7iVe 12:14 AT: >oc Are you going to meet me there or not? ɔo< 12:14 -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 00:14 -- Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha